CELOS
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Te amo, por eso me encela que veas a otros,NO PUEDO SOPORTAR QUE MIRES A OTROS, tu sonrisa es MIA, sólo mía, tan sólo desearía que lo supieras.


_**CELOS**_

Kimi ni todoke: Para mi desgracia no me pertenece. Y espero con ansia la 2da temporada.

Te amo, por eso me encela que veas a otros, tu sonrisa es MIA, sólo mía, tan sólo desearía que lo supieras

_************************-.**__**_ Celos_.-**********************_

Lo hiciste sin siguiera notarlo, lo hiciste una vez más, lo hiciste sin mala intención pero ya esta hecho, me rompiste el corazón de la forma más simple que existe. Me causaste un daño del que no creo poderme reponer. Al menos no muy pronto.

Pienso y pienso en todas las cosas que estoy haciendo, ¿acaso es mi culpa?, si, si lo es… es mi culpa, pero ya no importa ¿o si?

Estamos aquí a menos de dos metros y me siento tan lejos, más que nunca. Me niego a mirarte, no podré soportar el verte hablando con esa otra persona, es una platica, una simple charla y yo no puedo soportarlo.

Me enoja el no tener el valor de poder hablar contigo, me frustro y me pongo a la defensiva. Te ataco como si tú tuvieras la culpa de que me ilusionará con tus gestos.

Ya no sé que hacer. Un gesto, cómo puede cambiar una vida por un simple gesto, con una sonrisa, con una mísera palabra Me sacas de mis casillas, no puedo pensar en nada más que controlar mi furia.

No puedo pensar, no puedo estudiar, estoy enojado, quiero gritar.

Estas frente a mi en esta amplia biblioteca, me ayudabas a estudiar pero llego Ryuu, mi amigo de toda la vida ¡Ryuu! Por Dios Santo, él te llamó para decirte algo, no quiso que yo escuchara, no dejo que YO, su mejor amigo, oyera

No entiendo por qué me frustro, es mi amigo y él me dijo que no se interesa por ti más que como amiga, pero entonces por qué siento este dolor en el pecho, este nudo en la garganta que me impide respirar, esta opresión que me incitan a gritar por todo lo alto que ella es mía y que no dejaré que nadie me la quite. Deseo tanto que todos sepan que la amo, y más ella.

Pero cómo puedo hacerlo, es tan inocente, es tan tierna, es tan…ella. No puedo hacer nada más que mirarla, mirar como se aleja de mi por el pasillo acompañando a Ryuu. Hablándole, escuchándole, tengo que tranquilizarme pero no puedo, aprieto mis puños y las lágrimas amenazan con salir.

Tomo mis cosas y salgo de ese lugar no puedo respirar, me asfixio. Camino sin sentido por los jardines hasta que escucho su voz, esta contenta por algo, no puedo, ya no puedo resistirlo más, corro a su encuentro, esta sonriendo, me petrifico al verla sonreír por algo que no soy yo.

"Kazehaya" me llama y yo trago con dificultad, me acerco con paso lento, Ryuu lo nota y me intercepta pero yo no quiero verlo.

"¿estas bien?" me pregunta con su voz trémula y taciturna

"no…no estoy bien… ¿cómo quieres que este bien?...estoy celoso ¿comprendes? Kuro…Sawako se fue contigo" grito desesperado, debo decir su nombre, me urgía gritarlo "tú dijiste que no te interesaba…entonces por qué me la arrebatas…eres mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué me quitas a la mujer que amo?" grito y mis lagrimas mojan el piso.

"Kaze…Shouta" su voz me llama, no puedo verla pero sé que esta sonrojada "S-Shouta…yo"

"ella me acompaño a decirle a Chuzu que la amo" me aclara mi amigo, levanto la mirada y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Miro a su amiga que la abraza feliz, ella me mira con ternura y lagrimas en los ojos.

"celos" le dice Ayane Abrazándola también

"también te amo" susurra tímida, mis ojos no dejan de lagrimear pero una sonrisa cubre mi rostro y el suyo. Estoy tan feliz, el nudo de mi garganta ya no es por dolor. Sonrío más feliz que nunca, sonrío para ella, sonrío porque es ella, sonrío porque ella me da la única felicidad que necesito.

"te amo" repito antes de correr a abrazarla…"soy un imbécil" le digo… "pensé que tú…pensé que…olvídalo…"

"por primera vez…creo que los celos son buenos" me susurra y la abrazo con más fuerza.

**Nota de la autora:** si perdón, es lo mejor que tengo por ahora…muy corto y pero querría que la menos esta vez fuera Kazehaya el que sintiera el temor de que alguien se la arrebate.

**Nota extra.** Estoy escribiendo otro Fanfic de ellos que será un poco…ok, un mucho más largo, espero que puedan darse una vuelta cuando este listo. Y eh aquí un adelanto del summary "un intruso llego a la escuela y esta interesado en Sawako y parece que a ella no le es del todo indiferente" ¿qué hará Kazehaya para ganar la batalla por su amor?

Gracias a todos y dejen sus reviews. Cualquier falta de ortografía o gramatical déjenmela saber para poder mejorar


End file.
